


[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [20]
Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Quantum Leap
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Download Available, Drabble, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofCheaters Never Prosperby Precisely_Measured_Words.Author Summary: Not the kind of Jump Sam was expecting.This podfic contains two versions as part of the Voiceteam2020 Challenge, "SWAP!"
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheaters Never Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015922) by [Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273589) by [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle). 



> This podfic contains two versions as part of the Voiceteam2020 Challenge, "SWAP!"
> 
> For this challenge, podficcers had to trade processes with another player and create a podfic using an aspect of the other person's process.
> 
> I swapped with [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle), since we both use Audition. For the podfic using Rindle's process, I decided to use their process for cleaning an audio recording.
> 
> I've also included my original version as well.
> 
> Thanks to Precisely_Measured_Words for having blanket permission to podfic! Also, thanks to Rindle for sharing new things with me! :)

****

**These are podfics of** _**Cheaters Never Prosper** _ **by Precisely_Measured_Words.**

**Author Summary:** Not the kind of Jump Sam was expecting.

 **Fandom:** Mario Kart & Quantum Leap

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Original Fiction** : [by Precisely_Measured_Words on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015922)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 1:23

**Original:**

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/cheaters-never-prosper-final-mixdown/CheatersNeverProsper-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Using Rindle's Process:**

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/cheaters-never-prosper-with-rindles-process-mixdown/CheatersNeverProsper-withRindlesProcess_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic features sound from the following sources:
> 
> [ _Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - Flower Cup 200cc (Luigi Gameplay)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hRDlUm_Brs&t=168s) by ShyGuyStation
> 
> [ _Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - All Characters Horn_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTcaXsztbJY) by NintenU

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Cheaters Never Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273589) by [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle)




End file.
